


Satisfied?

by axross



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Angst, M/M, Mpreg, honestly just pure angsty bullshit, implied hyungwonho, well not necessarily
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-02 02:45:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13308774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/axross/pseuds/axross
Summary: Kihyun is betrothed to First Prince Shin Hoseok for the purpose of unifying the Shin and Yoo royal families.Not everything is peaches and cream, though.





	Satisfied?

**Author's Note:**

> I'm literally so bad at writing fanfiction lm a o
> 
>  
> 
> This was also supposed to be a multi chapter non angsty happy kiho ending noice fic but things evolve as time (and days bc of procrastination) passes, so now it's a terribly written poor excuse of an angst short
> 
>  
> 
> also I based architecture and clothing off ancient china and not Korea only cuz I've only watched cdramas but I'm pretty sure they're like 95% similar with minor differences so ya no biggie k ok

An omega only ever has one chance.

\--

"If you're so defiant, then why mate with me?" Kihyun implores. He knows the answer the moment he sees Hoseok's dull and absent face. His eyes lack the fire it previously held, and Kihyun wishes to ignite it again, somewhat, somehow. 

Hoseok sighs and gently traces Kihyun's thigh with his fingernails. "The wishes of my family come first. If the Shin and the Yoo are to be united with this baby, so be it." Kihyun nods in sad understanding, rubbing his enlarged stomach with his palm. 

It hurts to think it so, but reality confirms that their marriage is merely written text on paper, merely spoken vows without meaning. Kihyun knows that this tie means nothing to Hoseok, who really, truly, loves another. 

Besides, Hoseok is an alpha, and a prince. Common etiquette requires his taking of multiple partners. But Kihyun is different. His identity as an omega restricts his future to a single partner, diminishes his purpose to that of a mere child-bearer. 

He must live with the fact that he is nothing more, he never will be anything more. 

But hearing what comes next is much more heart-wrenching than simply understanding it.

"But by no means am I dedicated to you romantically."

Kihyun pauses his light rubbing movement on his stomach and watches dismissively as Hoseok rises from the bed in a flurry of golden silk robes. Hoseok turns back around to look down at his partner sitting there calmly. He reaches out to ruffle the younger's hair. "Be careful with the baby," he says quietly as he heads out the wooden doors. 

Kihyun watches his husband leave, watches as he turns his back to his family. 

No, not his family.

Only Kihyun.

Hoseok's words had lacked sincerity. Kihyun reminds himself that all Hoseok wants and needs to fulfill the desires of both his parents and himself is a healthy and safe baby, a product of one Shin, one Yoo. Anything else is dispensable property, Kihyun included.

He cries, the tears flowing in masses and soaking his robes. 

An omega is only given one chance, and Kihyun has run out of chances.


End file.
